dragonballafstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Line
Dragon Ball AF '''starts after 120 years after the frieza saga. '''Goku Jr. '''senses a dark energy... He hurries and ask Dende to ask for all the '''Z fighters '''and all they knew back to life. And Eternal life for them. Because the '''Z fighters knew Frieza and all the evil warriors they also came back to life and was granted eternal life. The mighty evil energy they sensed was them. Frieza , Buu , Janemba , Cell ,Baby , Omega Shenron etc. Uub '''didn't arrive because Buu''''s '''soul was in '''Uub's. But later on for the second wish Shenron gave life and eternal life to Uub. After all evil warriors died they knew to do Fusion, Then Buu and Frieza Became Bruuza. Bruuza had to kill Uub to have full power for Buu. But they failed.... Bruuza destroyed the Earth. Because all of theme had eternal life they could breath even without oxygen. Goku got furious and then it happened. He became a True Super Saiyan........ Bruuza was blown to bits and goku freezed them with the worlds hottest ice.. It never melts..... Others were'nt so hard to freeze..... The Z fighters went to new Namek.... Then they had three wishes.... They wished for the Earth to come back.. And to restore every thing on Earth.... The other one was to wish unlimited power and fusion to everyone at that place and and all people in their family.... But Goku didn't know he had another child......... A chlid who was evil... He was the son of Goku and Not chi - chi 's but West Kaioshin's.... He was Super Saiyan 5 at his birth.... He was Xicor. West Kaioshin was the mother of Frieza too but she knew that he wasn't the most powerful being in the universe..... After Frieza survived Goku.. West Kaioshin when to the next planet Goku is about to land ... Planet Yardrat. Planet Yadrat is the planet on which Goku crash-lands on after his fight with Frieza on Planet Namek. Yardrat was the planet the Ginyu Force were scheduled to invade before being relocated to Namek. When Goku could not start Frieza's Ship he found the Ginyu Force Ships nearby and took one of them, and the coordinates for Yardrat were already programmed on the ship's computer. While on the planet, Goku Learned to do Instant Transmisson.... After Practising the Instant Transmisson.. He saw West Kaioshin.. But he never knew she was a Supreme Kai... She was also known as Lila... Lila Gave Goku alot of food... Goku felt asleep..... Lila took Goku's DNA... And combined them with her DNA.... Then there created the mighty Xicor. Xicor came to Earth.... Yamcha and Tien met them.... One punch , Both down... There came Kibito Kai... Gave his earings to Yamcha and Tien..... They Fused ... In the Kai way.. And formed Yamchen.... But Just a punch did it..... Goku Jr. Came and fought but still.... No hope..... Goku Jr. Was a SSJ 3... He got furious and transformed in to a True and Super Saiyan But still no hope.. But then Goku Jr. Saw the bright full moon and transformed in to a Golden Great Ape.... Then SSJ 4. Then Came Vegeta Jr. SSJ 4 .... They fought and still useless. Goku and Vegeta came They had unlimited power.. So as the Jr.'s But they didn't know... So they became SSJ 5....... But they looked just like Goku & Vegeta... Because when Goku was a kid he didn't have the power to handle a SSJ 4.... So he had to become a grown up... So it happened.. But the Jr.'s could handle SSJ4 power.. But not SSJ 5.... So they became just like Goku and Vegeta......In SSJ5 Xicor was beaten without a scratch on them.... But he was taken to the lab of Bulma to an operation to make Xicor a good person...... They succeeded... But... one enemy they didn't fight when they were brought to life is Broly.. Broly was hiding but watching the fight between Z fighters vs. Xicor... So Broly tried it and he did it.... And he was a Legendary SSJ 4... Goku and Vegeta sensed his energy and went to that place.... But They were late.. Gohan , Uub , Pan etc. were dead......... There was Broly standing on them.... He was legendary... Goku Jr. & Vegeta Jr. Never had a chance..... They had to leave this world..... Vegeta was furious..... But nothing happened .... It worked before when he had unlimited power.... He looked at the moon.. Then he realized he had to go Legendary Great Ape... He tried it.... So did Goku... He too became one...... But Goku went through a hard time to recall his senses.. He was acting like a Total mad Gorilla.... Untill Chi - Chi came infront of him... Broly attacked her with his best shot to kill her but he failed... Chi Chi wasn't even scratched.... Broly turned into SSJ 5. Killed ChiChi Vegeta Oozaru Killed him with one shot.... Then Vegeta struck to the moon.... As soon as that Vegeta became the first SSJ 6.... So did Goku..... They had a bigger opponent.....Broly didn't die he fused with Baby..... Baby Broly was more than you could imagine....... Baby is controling Broly.....Broly wanted to defeat Goku so badly... He went under the control of Baby...... Bardock!!! Are you alive?.Asked Vegeta.. I fell to another planet.. I am the was the only Super Saiyan before my son became one.. I defeated Frieza's ancestor.. Chlilled.... Bardock replied.... Kakarot this is your father " FATHER!!!! Finally you appeared.. Thank You!! " "And hey Vegeta , Is that your father" Pointing his finger to King Vegeta.... "What!! Father!!??" Vegeta couldn't stop crying.... There came Frieza in his 5th Form!!!! Bardock and King Vegeta transformed into SSJ 6 and started attacking Frieza.... " You killed me and my home!!! You are dead!!! My son killed you!! So am I" Frieza wasn't easy to kill...... He killed Goku !!! Bardock got furious......... He turned into a SSJ 7 and killed Frieza in his first shot.... Bardock killed Baby too..... But in SSJ 8 form.... Bardock went to new Namek with his special dino cab... Asked for the dragon balls restored all what happened in the fight........ Goku was reborn with SSJ 9 & 10 powers..... Goku gave special powers to Bardock King Vegeta and all the saiyans he knew they all became SSJ 9 & 10. Meanwhile Dende made a new kind of dragon balls called White star Dragon Balls.. The dragon of them was a dragon called Magneita... She grants 20 wishes it is also called the ultimate dragon.... Trunks went passed SSJ 2 ,3 & 4 Goten went passed SSJ 2 ,3 & 4 Gohan went passed SSJ 3 ,4 & 5 Pan and Bulla went passed SSJ 1 ,2 and 3 Xicor went passed SSJ 6,7 and 8 ''Untill we meet again in Dragon Ball UR ( Ultimate Fighting) It is in this wikia... This AF is a story made by me..... You can edit them... Dragon ball UR is all created by me!!! ''If you don't like it you can edit!!